


Evens and Odds

by Arashe



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kama Sutra, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, they both top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashe/pseuds/Arashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said you want to try something new.” He responded in his usual deadpan as he read the cover of the book in his hands.</p><p>“I know but…”</p><p>“There’s bound to be something new in here, you know. I mean, with one hundred positions and all.” He said while dropping the book, the Kama Sutra, on Makoto’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evens and Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this, but since I did there's no reason not to post it.
> 
> Un-betaed.

**0 – The book**

“Haru!!”

Haruka couldn’t tell if he was more amused by the scandalized exclamation of his name or by how rapidly his boyfriend’s face went from slightly pale to bright red in a matter of seconds.

“You said you want to try something new.” He responded in his usual deadpan as he read the cover of the book in his hands.

“I know but…”

“When I asked what you wanted to do you spent a whole minute stuttering and said you didn’t know.” He opened the book in a random page, and made a show of studding the picture on the page but in reality he was gauging Makoto’s reaction from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, but Haru-“

Despite his apparent reluctance, Haruka noticed that Makoto’s fingers kept opening and closing against his thighs; green eyes kept stealing glances at the book. His boyfriend was obviously interested. _Idiot_ , Haruka thought fondly.

“There’s bound to be something new in here, you know. I mean, with one hundred positions and all.” He said while dropping the book, the _Kama Sutra_ , on Makoto’s lap.

They’ve been together for years. They were comfortable with each other and their relationship. They knew that doing something new together wasn’t something to be afraid of or to be embarrassed about. So the little effort it took to get Makoto to agree to use the book shouldn’t have surprised Haruka as much as it did.

The problem wasn’t the idea in itself, he noted, it was just the initial shock coupled with Haruka’s usual bluntness that took Makoto by surprise and made him revert back to the shy teenager he hasn’t been for a few years now. Not that Haruka would complain. A flustered Makoto was always cute.

“Okay, so how do you want to do this, Haru?” Makoto was the one opening the book in random pages now. The brunet was relaxed, not a hint of his earlier reluctance in sight. Haruka wondered if the few minutes they spent making out had anything to do with it.

He gave a shrug as an answer, but then decided on a proper response if only so they could get started already, “I get evens, and you get odds?”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

 

**1 - "The erotic V"**

"Aah… Haru, is this okay?”

“…It’s hard.”

Confused, Makoto slowed his movements, “Well, it’s kinda supposed to be...”

“Not your dick, Makoto. The table.”

“Oh…”

Haruka was perched at the very edge of the table with his legs resting against Makoto in a straight line; his thighs flush against his lover’s chest. With his body leaning back and his hands holding onto Makoto’s strong neck Haruka’s body formed a perfect V shape.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable. Getting in position wasn’t a problem, Haruka was always rather flexible, but keeping his body that way when all he wanted to do was curl up against Makoto’s chest, to feel his lovers skin against his own, to thrust his hips back to meet Makoto’s…

"Aah…” His train of thought was cut short by a well aimed thrust. “Do that again.” With a gasp and a shudder of pleasure Haruka forgot what he was complaining about.

This position wouldn’t make it into his top three, so what? The angle more than made up for it.

Another series of hard thrust turned Haruka into a moaning mess. He couldn’t stop himself from tightening around the hard length inside him with every hit against his prostate, the action drawing long appreciative groans from his lover. Yes, Haruka really, really like the angle.

* * *

 

**2 - The Fantastic Rocking Horse**

Haruka was sitting cross legged on the floor, resting against the couch; his bright blue eyes were wandering slowly over the exquisite body of the man standing in front of him.

“This one isn’t exactly new.” Makoto commented as he lowered himself on Haruka’s lap. Long fingers caressed through brown hair for a minute, both pair of eyes never breaking contact. “Yeah, but it’s still nice.” Haruka finally said and, using the hand still running through his boyfriend’s hair, lightly pulled the other down and captured his lips in a kiss.

Haruka prepared his lover with practice easy and in a matter of minutes he was blissfully inside tight heat. His hands were everywhere; running down Makoto’s back, down his sides and hips all the way over the strong thighs that flexed with each up and down movement that drove his aching length slowly into the beautiful body in his arms.

His hands lingered over the firm, sculptured ass for a while, kneading the soft skin. Occasionally, teasingly, letting a finger reach between the cheeks to touch the point where their bodies joined. Makoto shivered each time, squeezing delightfully around Haruka’s cock.

Soon Makoto picked up speed, his moans getting louder, even muffled by their kisses. Haruka knew what that meant. With both hands holding onto the brunet’s hips to help in bringing him down to meet his thrusts, Haruka drove his lover over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure if I'll ever continue this.


End file.
